The Sugar Cube
by coconut860226
Summary: Based on "Mocking Jay". Trying to depict a different world in which Finnick and other members of the guerilla survived and Alma Coin was in power successfully.


**The Sugar Cube  
**An alternative death of Finnick Odair

We stood up. We fought. We won. Then what?  
Peace had never come, it was hatred that prevailed.

I was wrong. Katniss was wrong. We were all so wrong.

Ah, the girl on fire, she once told me a nice technique, which is to start with the simplest things I know to be true and work toward the more complicated. But for this case, nothing is simple.

My name is Finnick Odair, I'm twenty-six. I was a tribute of the third quarter quell as well as Mags, Johanna, and Katniss. The plan was to get Katniss out at any rate. She had to be the Mockingjay, for peoples' sake. We headed to the Capitol to shot some viral video but fell into ambush and lost connect with the troop. Katniss lied to us and dragged us into her "Assassination Task", we all knew it's a lie, but there seemed to be no better plan then. We escaped the mutts and arrived at the downtown. We decided to go by groups.

The troop, the pods, the wounded, the hovercraft, and then there were the parachutes.

I demanded Katniss to go straight to Snow and promised her to look after Prim when we two saw her on the street. I had already guessed that when Prim showed up. I was too familiar with how these dictators work on things. Though knowing it is as miserable, I was still trying not to let her witness it. She didn't listen.

The bomb went off just when I tried to drag her back.  
The war did end.  
But not like what we thought.

Afterwards, Coin started the so called "Cleanup". Of course were the officials of the Capitol and the Hunger Games executed. Designers, operators, grand peacekeeper, officers, were all hanged and broadcast live. They even got Caesar Flickerman. It was pretty sarcastic to watch the whole procedure in bed with my injured neck.  
I thought it was the most horrible part.

_But I was_ _wrong_. I couldn't tell was it after days or weeks of "Cleaning", it was like forever, Coin announced that all the victors must also wiped out because they were all "Symbol of the old world, the world of oppression, privilege and unfair".

The news froze me for hours. This can't be true, I persuaded myself that I must have been dreaming, or seeing illusions due to the shock of the explosion. But it _was_ the reality. Anne went completely insane. Oh, my poor little mermaid, this is fate. This is fate.

Sorry that Katniss was still in her coma, so she wasn't able to share the news of this "final victory". That's what Coin described. Sure they won't execute the Mockingjay. They will, on the contrary, eliminate her. A train malfunction, a medical mistake, a mad Capitol citizen, too many ways to get rid of her.

I was accused of negligence of order, which is "letting a prime figure of the revolution give up her own mission and putting her in great danger and thus caused a fall of morale". I would have joked back "At least I'm not the camera man or the reporter" if they looked a little more like joking. There were also many other crimes, all too ridiculous enough to kill a person. But they still sent me here.

Standing on the stage that I've seen on screen for days, it's pretty unreal.  
People are yelling crazily in excitement, but this time it isn't because my new album or fit out. It would be if the time is one or two years ago.

Anne kissed me before they took her up here. Her lips were cold as ice. I wanted to say something, to comfort her or anything, doing so would surely relief me even if it didn't work, even just one sentence like "I love you" would help wipe out my guiltiness. But I didn't say a word, too tiresome to do that. We just hugged and kept kissing, it seemed like the world was paused in that moment. Not until they dragged her away did I really cry. Maybe I was just trying to comfort myself.

Now it's my turn. The knot hanging over my head looked worn and stained.  
Is it because it has tied around too many people's neck?

Katniss, do you have any idea how the outside world has changed while you're locked inside of yourself?  
I was right but also wrong.

The horses still got way more years than us to eat sugar.  
Just the sugar cube was never sugar cube at the very first beginning.


End file.
